The Pervs
The Pervs are a group of violent psychopaths in the 2007 video game Manhunt 2. Overview Made up of violent degenerates, which include cannibals, pedophiles and murderers, they're arguably the most sadistic and frightening characters of the game besides Leo Kasper. They make up for their lack of military experience and discipline by their boundless depravity. They're also the most powerful gang, as they have a shop, a club, several red rooms to torture their victims, and equipment, all of this funded by the Project. In addition, the Project grant them immunity for their crimes. The Pervs will be hostile to Daniel Lamb as he wasn't allowed to enter their club and will look for him, although they're all slaughtered by the protagonist as he's looking for one of the Project's head. Locations and businesses The Club The Club is where most Pervs are encountered. Although the Club seems to be a harmless libertine club at first glance, it actually has a dungeon located beneath the main place in which the most hardened Pervs can torture and kill random victims at their leisure. The dungeon has several “red rooms”, which are rooms where people are either brutalized or brutally slaughtered by the Pervs. It also has sophisticated torture devices that are not seen in the main club, such as an iron Maiden that can be used to swiftly execute one of them. All the tortures and murders are recorded by Pervs behind a window; although they make snuff films with this, it seems that the Project is also using their tapes for research. The main goal of the club is recruitment and turning innocent people into mindless zombies ready to obey and all orders given to them. Velvet Glove It is the Pervs' legal front. It sells porn magazines, film, adult toys, and possibly snuff films that may come from their dungeon as well. Gallery Entrance_of_the_pervs.png|Two men and a female stripper entering the Pervs' Club (quotation from Daniel). Perv_tricked.png|A Perv tricked by Daniel Lamb (quotation from the Perv). Perv_close_up.png Man_cut_by_perv.png|A man about to be brutally slaughtered by a Perv with a circular saw. Dentist_murdered.png|The "dentist" Perv executed by Daniel Lamb. Trivia *The victim cut by the circular saw (in the gallery) can be seen in a porn movie broadcast in a theater while Daniel Lamb is fighting numerous Watchdogs' mercenaries. Given that the Pervs are involved in porn production, it's highly likely that the man made the fatal mistake of working with them, and then killed for whatever reason. *They are very reminiscent of the [[Clients (Hostel)|clients from Hostel]], and might be actually inspired by the movie since the game came on Wii one year later after the theatrical release of the first Hostel. *They are the only gang in both Manhunt games to have female members. Navigation Category:Sadomasochists Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Businessmen Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Gangs Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Organizations Category:Perverts Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Rapists Category:Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Gangsters Category:Brutes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:GTA Villains